The Fox Demon of WWE
by Raiden Kagutsuchi
Summary: All his life Naruto wanted to be a pro-wrestler like his parents. After years wrestling in indies he finally gets his break in 2015 when WWE offers him a contract. Now follow his journey to becoming one of the top stars in the WWE with the people he loves. Naruto x Becky Lynch x Alexa Bliss x ?
1. Wrestling Information

**Yeah, it's been a while since I posted on here and I'm sorry about that. I have no excuse I can give to you. This is all on me and I'm going to leave it like that. Now, we're going back to our old ways and that means fuck the OC fanfictions that I planned to do. Man those things were tiring to do, so we're going back to Naruto crossover story. Just let you guys know Naruto will not be like how he acts in the anime.**

 **Two reasons really. First I don't want my stories to have him act like he does in the anime/manga. Second reasons are because I want to change it up a bit. Let me make this clear I have no problem with people who do OC fanfictions that shit isn't for me in a writing standpoint. If I was to do this in a comic book way then yeah it'll be easy for me because I have a visual representation.**

 **Enough chit chat and Let's get on with the story.**

 **By the way get well soon Roman Reigns. The Roman Empire is waiting for you Big Dog.**

 **Pairings are going to be: Becky Lynch, Alexa Bliss, and Charlotte Flair**

 **Character Information**

 **Name: Naruto Namikaze**

 **Ring Name: Menma Uzumaki**

 **Age: 30**

 **Date of Birth: October 10** **th** **, 1988**

 **Birthplace: Columbus, OH**

 **Weight: 245 lbs**

 **Height: 6'1**

 **Body Type: Lean and Fit.**

 **Trained By: Minato Namikaze, Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze**

 **Skills: High Flyer, MMA Background, Kickboxing**

 **Finishers: Super Kick**

 **450 Splash**

 **V-trigger**

 **Shooting Star Press**

 **Bio: Naruto was born in Columbus, OH and grew up next Alexis Kaufman (Alexa Bliss). Over the years Naruto fell in love with pro-wrestling and will watch it every day with his parents and Alexis. His favorite wrestlers were Jeff Hardy, The Rock, Steve Austin, and Shawn Michaels. Right after graduating high school Naruto and his parents moved to his mom's home country of Japan thanks to her new job.**

 **The years he spent in Japan his parents trained in wrestling as they were former professional wrestlers. Minato used to wrestle in NJPW and WWF/WWE where he was the longest reigning Intercontinental Champion and was a 6x time WWE Champion until he retired in 2004. His mom used to be a wrestler for WCW and WWF (where she met Minato) and she was the longest reigning Women's Champion and she was a 9x Women's Champion until she retired in 2003. Now his dad works for NJPW as an ambassador and his mother opened a wrestling school in Long Bech California and in Columbus Ohio.**

 **At the age of 18, Naruto made his wrestling debut and made his name known through the independent scene. He met his wife Rebecca Quin (Becky Lynch) through a mutual friend Fergal Devitt (Finn Balor) in 2007 during one of his shows in Ireland during that time Becky was done with professional wrestling. They were married for about 2 years and have a daughter by the name of Azumi Namikaze before they got divorced in 2010. Due to Naruto's wrestling career taking up all of his time away from his family. During that time Naruto met and dated one Candice LeRae for a brief period and they had a daughter named Natalie LeRae Namikaze. Their relationship ended in 2011 on mutual grounds as the two are still very close with each other.**

 **In 2012 Naruto returned to Ireland for Wrestling match and during that time he and Becky rekindle their relationship and got remarried in 2013 when Naruto joined NJPW with Finn.**

 **During his time in the independent scene, Naruto won championships CZW, NWA, TNA, Dragon Gate, PWG, ROH and NJPW. He became a grand slam champion in TNA and ROH. Naruto became the first Triple Crown winner in NJPW and the first ever double champion in NJPW history. Naruto has the most title reigns in NJPW history winning the IWGP Heavyweight Championship for a record breaking 10x.**

 **In 2013 Naruto joined the group known as the Bullet Club with his best friends Finn and Aj Styles as they ran ruff shot over the company until early 2015 when Naruto left the company and signed with WWE.**

 **So, Naruto and his parents along with his daughters moved back to Ohio as Naruto began his work the WWE.**

 **Accomplishments: 1x CZW World Heavyweight Champion**

 **2x PWG Tag Team Champion**

 **3x ROH Television Champion**

 **4x ROH Tag Team Champion**

 **2x ROH Heavyweight Champion**

 **1x IWGP Never Open Weight Champion**

 **3x IWGP Intercontential Champion**

 **1x IWGP World Heavyweight Tag Team Champion**

 **10x IWGP Heavyweight Champion**

 **1x NWA Heavyweight Champion**

 **2x TNA X-Division Champion**

 **6x TNA Tag Team Champion**

 **1x TNA Television/Legend Champion**

 **4x TNA Heavyweight Champion**

 **Wrestling Nicknames: Kurama, Kyuubi, the Demon Fox, The Dark King, The Black Knight**

 **Heel or Face: Face**

 **Ring Attire: The same outfit that Menma wore in RTN (Road to a Ninja) except Naruto is wearing a hoodie with the fox mask and wrestling boots instead of shinobi sandals.**

 **Relatives: Minato Namikaze (father), Kushina Uzumaki (mother), Azumi Namikaze (daughter), Natalie LeRae Namikaze (daughter), Trish Stratus (Godmother), Shawn Michaels (Godfather),**

 **Relationships: Finn Balor (Best friend/family)**

 **Becky Lynch (Wife)**

 **AJ Styles (Best Friend/family)**

 **The Young Bucks (Best Friend/family)**

 **Kenny Omega (best friend/family)**

 **The Bullet Club (Family)**

 **Alexa Bliss (Best Friend)**

 **Candice Dawson (Candice LeRae) (baby mother)**

 **Theme Songs:** **West One Music - Killing Zone**

 **For when he becomes his demonic persona known as Kurama his theme song is this** **Dark Aggressive Ghostemane x Pouya Type Beat 'MUSTANG' Booming Trap Type Beat (type that in on YouTube)**

 **The FIRST CHAPTER is released already just had to edit some stuff here going to be doing the same thing with the other chapters.**

 **REWRITING MY NARUTO AND RIVERDALE STORY.**

 **I'M SLOWLY COMING BACK TO FANFICTION SOON GIVE ME SOMETIME.**

 **Revised on 11/28/2018**

 **DON'T WORRY CANDICE AND JOHNNY WILL STILL BE TOGETHER.**


	2. Chapter 2: He's coming to NXT

**A/N: I bring to you the first chapter of The Fox Demon of WWE and I hope you guys enjoy the chapter. This is just the start, so nothing major is going to happen just yet.**

 **So, I watched Crown Jewel earlier today and all I can say is. WTF! Really WWE you let Brock Lesnar win allowing him to become Universal Champion. That's what got me really heated the fact that Shane won the World Cup is dumb, but the fact that we have a part-time champion once again really pisses me off.**

 **All the hard work that those Superstars in the company to be able to become champion and WWE just hands the title Brock is basically telling other potential Indy talents to not come to WWE because we're just going to waste your talent. And it's a spit in the face to those Superstars who bust their ass every single day and it's a spit in the face to Roman Reigns who worked his ass off to get that championship back to RAW.**

 **I really hope guys like Kenny, The Young Bucks, Marty, Cody, and Hangman Page don't come to WWE and if they do I hope they go to NXT maybe even Smackdown because Vince doesn't pay too much attention to Smackdown. And I feel like they can shine on Smackdown more than RAW.**

 **There are a couple of reasons why I'm still watching WWE and one of those reasons is gone for the time being working on his health. The other reasons are Ambrose vs Rollins feud because that is going to be something special and Becky Lynch.**

 **Enough ranting let's start the chapter.**

CHAPTER 1

 **Wrestle Kingdom 9**

1!

2!

3!

"It's over Hiroshi Tanahashi is the new IWGP World Heavyweight Champion. He has beaten Menma Uzumaki, a man who was unbeaten since his 10th title reign."

"Tanahashi told Menma that he will beat for the title at Wrestle Kingdom and that's what he did,"

"That was one of the most incredible matches that I have ever seen,"

"I know what you mean. Those two gave it their absolute best out there. Wait minute what's Menma about to do?"

Menma got up on his feet and stood behind Tanahashi holding his head. Tanahashi turned around and the two of them are just staring at each other. Menma brought out his hand, Tanahashi stared at him for a minute before he shook Menma's hand as the crowd cheered.

"What an amazing sign of sportsmanship between both men,"

Menma raised Hiroshi's hand as the crowd started clapping. Hiroshi bowed before he exited out of the ring and Menma was standing in the ring alone with a mic in his hand.

"First of all, I want to congratulate Tanahashi-san for an amazing match and becoming the new IWGP Heavyweight Champion. I promised that we'll tear the roof of this place and damn it that's what we did." The crowd started cheering and clapping. "Even though this is my final match in NJPW I want to thank you the crowd for giving me the opportunity to perform in front of you. I also want to thank NJPW for giving me the platform to shine and for giving me the chance to provide for my family, so thank you."

"Now this isn't goodbye no this is until next time. Who knows what the future holds. Thank you and from my family to yours," Menma said.

Menma's theme music played as he started bowing towards the crowd as they started clapping and cheering for him. Menma get out of the ring and walked up the ramp.

"Partner, I'm telling you this place is going to be way different without Menma here,"

"I know what you mean. That kid brought a new height for NJPW. I'm talking about becoming the first ever 10x time IWGP Heavyweight champion in NJPW history. The matches that he had with Okada, Prince Devitt, Tanahashi, and Nakamura will always be one of the best,"

Menma stopped at the top of the ramp when the Bullet Club came out. There was a moment of silence before AJ hugged him then it turned into one giant group hug. The Bullet Club theme song started playing and every member of Bullet Club turned around faced the crowd and threw up a big 'Too Sweet'.

The crowd clapped even louder. They got even louder when Minato and Kushina came out with his daughters and joined them on the stage. Everybody got into one big huddle and 'Too Sweet' each other. Menma and Bullet Club separated as they headed for the back.

 _Fan Tweets_

 _I'm going to miss seeing Menma in NJPW #WrestleKingdom9_

 _That was one of the best matches I have ever seen. Congrats to Tanahashi #WrestleKingdom9_

 _Did anybody else cried when Bullet Club 'Too Sweet' each other #WrestleKingdom9_

 _So I guess the rumors are true Menma is heading to WWE #WrestleKingdom9_

 _MenmaUzumaki – Going to take a break for a while and spend time with my kids. Once again thank you NJPW and my Bullet Club family_

 **A Month Later**

After Wrestle Kingdom Naruto and his family got on a plane to Columbus, OH to spend some time with family before Naruto heads to Florida in February. Right now Naruto is at his best friend's parents' house. While he was talking with them his daughters Azumi and Natalie play with the dog.

"So, Naruto how long are you staying in Ohio?" Bob Kaufman asked.

"Until February, when I have to move to Florida," Naruto said while watching his daughters.

"They're adorable. How old are they?" Angela Kaufman asked.

"Azumi is 6 years old and Natalie is 5 years old," Naruto said while his daughters chased the dog around.

"So, does Alexis know that you're heading to WWE?" Bob asked.

"Nope, I want to keep a surprise. The only people who know about me heading to NXT are my parents, you guys, and Rebecca." Naruto said

"Speaking of Rebecca. Where is she?" Angela asked.

"Oh, she had an NXT Live show to do today," Naruto said as he set his daughter Natalie on his lap.

Angela took a seat right next to her husband and put Azumi on her lap as she started braiding the young girl's hair. "So, when are going to announce your debut?" Angela asked.

"Tomorrow actually after the Buddy Murphy match. I'm supposed to be Blake's replacement and team up with Murphy for NXT Takeover: Rival," Naruto said.

"Oh, so you're going to be with Alexa then?" Bob said.

"Yup, Lexi is going to be surprised though when she sees me," Naruto said

Naruto's phone started ringing taking a look he saw that Alexa was calling him. "Speaking of the devil," Naruto said before he answered the phone.

"Sup Lexi,"

" _Hey, Naru. What are you doing?"_

"Hanging out with the girls and parents,"

" _You're at my parents' house. What are you doing there?"_

"Just stopping by before I had to visit my grandparents before I head to Florida,"

" _Why are you going to Florida?"_

"I plan on taking the girls to Disney for a bit and stopping by your place before I head to Long Beach."

" _Oh, alright. I just wanted to check on you. And Becky says to make sure that Azumi takes her medicine before she goes to sleep,"_

"Tell Becky not worry and that everything is going to be fine. Anyways I'm about to head back home the girls are getting tired. Talk to you later."

" _Bye Naru,"_

Naruto hung up the phone and got up from his seat while carrying his sleeping daughter Natalie.

"Heading off?" Angela asked.

"Yup, it's getting late and I need to get these girls to bed. Azumi it's time to go! It was great seeing you guys again." Naruto said.

"You too Naruto. Tell your parents we'll see them during Thanksgiving," Bob said.

"I will. Azumi, say goodbye," Naruto said while holding her hand.

"Bye! Bye doggy" Azumi said.

Naruto and his daughters left the house and got inside the car. They waved goodbye to Alexa's parents as they drove off.

 **NXT the next day**

After a grueling match between Buddy Murphy and Enzo. Buddy Murphy came out with the win thanks to the assist to Alexa Bliss. Murphy and Alexa walked up the ramp with Murphy carrying both of the tag team titles.

"Remember folks Wesley Blake is out due to injury. Normally that means that Blake and Murphy have to relinquish the tag team championships, but general manager William Regal announced that the tag team match will happen and if Buddy Murphy doesn't find a tag team partner soon by the end of the night. He has to relinquish the NXT tag team championship," Tom Phillips said.

"I for one think that is an amazing idea made by general manager William Regal," Bryon said.

"Are you kidding me Saxton that is the worst decisions William Regal has made. I believe Buddy Murphy has found a new tag team partner," Corey said.

William Regal came out from backstage with a microphone in his hand. The crowd became quiet waiting for William Regal to say something.

"Now Murphy I know earlier I said that if you didn't find a tag team partner by the end of the night I'll strip you of the NXT tag team championships." William Regal said.

The crowd started cheering as Buddy Murphy started shaking his head as clutched on to the tag team championships.

"But I changed my mind. Lucky for you I have found a tag team partner for you and next week at NXT Takeover: Rival. It'll be the Lucha Dragons going against Buddy Murphy and this man," William Regal said as pointed to the JumboTron and walked to the back.

The arena went pitch black as a video started playing on the screen. Menma's face appeared on the screen with his mask to the side of his head. The crowd went crazy when they saw him and the commentators were stunned quiet along with the NXT Superstars.

"The rumors are true. The Fox Demon Menma Uzumaki is coming to NXT. Murphy, Alexa, Lucha Dragons I'll see you at Takeover: Rival." Menma said on the video as he put his mask back on and walked away.

The lights came back on and everyone was shocked after what they just saw. "No way. One of the greatest wrestlers in the independent scene is coming to NXT," Tom said.

"I've seen Menma wrestler and wrestled him a couple of times during my independent run and let me just tell you this. The Lucha Dragons are in a fight for their lives next week," Corey said.

"We're talking about the Menma Uzumaki. The son of Minato Namikaze the greatest WWE Intercontinental Champions ever and Kushina Uzumaki the woman who is still to this day is the longest reigning women champions of all time. She has won the Women's Championship for a record-breaking 9x." Bryon said.

"All I can is this you don't want to miss NXT Takeover: Rival next week," Tom said.

 _Fan tweets_

 _NO WAY! Menma is coming to NXT. #NXT_

 _I can't believe it one of the greatest independent stars ever is coming to NXT next week #NXT_

 _I agree with Tom on this one you don't want to miss Takeover: Rival next week #NXT #MenmaUzumaki_

 _I just hope that WWE doesn't mess up his character_

 _WWE NXT – Next Week at Takeover: Rival you don't want to miss, Menma Uzumaki and Buddy Murphy w/ Alexa Bliss going against the Lucha Dragons for the NXT Tag Team Championships_

 _AlexaBliss_WWE – Oh someone has some explaining to do when I talk to him on the phone tonight._

 _MenmaUzumkai – Surprise Lexi. AlexaBliss_WWE and I'll see you and everyone next week._

 **Well, there you guys have it the first chapter of The Fox Demon of WWE. Next week we have the Tag Title match and some ring action. Naruto won't be staying in NXT for a while. A few matches and Takeover appearances before I take to the main roster.**

 **As you can see I made some changes to the story. Revised on 11/28/2018**

 **See you guys next week.**


	3. NXT TakeOver: Rival Part 1

**Orlando, FL**

 **Naruto's Apartment**

 **1 day before NXT Takeover: Rival**

After the news broke about Menma making his NXT debut at Takeover: Rival. Social Media was going crazy with people talking about this match and how they can't wait to see Menma in action. Though someone wasn't all too happy about being left in the dark about this and Naruto had to make it up to her. And that was by taking Alexa to the Disney world with them.

Right now Naruto is relaxing in his Florida apartment with his daughter Azumi and his wife Rebecca. Natalie was spending this week in Long Beach California with his parents and her mom. Right now the young family was watching a movie when Naruto noticed that Azumi fell asleep on his lap.

"Alright, I'm going to take this one to bed," Naruto said picking up Azumi.

"Make sure her windows are closed and the humidifier is on," Rebecca said.

"Don't worry," Naruto said.

Making sure his daughter tucked in and her windows were closed and locked. Naruto turned on her humidifier on his way out of the room. When he got back to the living room and sat on the couch and put Rebecca on his lap.

"Now, that Azumi is asleep and in bed. Why don't you and I have some fun," Naruto suggested placing kisses on Rebecca's neck.

"As much I would love to you. We got big matches tomorrow night and we need to rest up for tomorrow," Rebecca said.

Naruto sighed at the fact that his wife was right again. The couple decided to watch some tv before they head to bed themselves. Halfway through the show, Naruto noticed that Rebecca fell asleep with her head on his shoulder. Naruto smiled, he turned off the tv and carried his wife to their bedroom for a good nights rest.

 **NXT Takeover: Rival '** _ **backstage'**_

"Ladies and Gentlemen please my guests tonight one half of the NXT tag team champions accompanied by Alexa Bliss. Buddy Murphy," Bryon Saxton said.

Buddy Murphy you walked into the shot carrying both of the tag team titles on his shoulder with Alexa Bliss right behind him.

"Buddy, tonight you are teaming up with one the best independent wrestler in the world, Menma Uzumaki. As you guys defend those tag team titles against the former champions the Lucha Dragons. Your thoughts?" Bryon asked.

"You see Bryon, not only will retain my tag team championship, but tonight I'll not only show the Lucha Dragons that I am somebody you don't want to mess, but I'll also be showing the world that I am the top guy of this team," Buddy Murphy said.

"What about your tag team partner?" Bryon Saxton asked.

"As long as he stays out of my way and listens to me. We won't have any problems," Buddy Murphy said then he walked away along with Alexa Bliss.

 **NXT Takeover: Rival 'in the ring'**

 _ **Ding**_

 _ **Ding**_

"The following contest is schedule for one fall. And it is for the NXT Tag Team Championships!"

The Lucha Dragons theme starts playing as they came down to the ring. Kalisto jumps over the top rope then Sin Cara did the same as they their signature Lucha Dragon pose. Buddy Murphy's theme song started next as he came out carrying both of the tag team titles and Alexa Bliss was by his side walking down the ring.

The crowd was waiting in anticipation for the debut of the hottest talent to hit the wrestling scene to make his debut. Then suddenly the lights went out and his theme song started playing. The crowd gave a loud pop when they saw Menma rising from the ground with his fox mask on his face and hood on his head. Menma was wearing black pants with red straps around his legs and black boots.

Menma walked down the ramp with a slow walk. He walked around the ring and stopped right in front of Alexa Bliss. He leaned forward and played with a part of her hair before he walked off turning his attention to his daughter who was in the crowd. He took off his mask and put it on her face, "Mind holding this for daddy, princess?" Menma said then he got in the ring and took off his hood.

"Introducing first the challengers the Lucha Dragons!"

The crowd gave a loud pop for them. "And their opponents accompanied by Alexa Bliss. They are the NXT Tag Team Champions Buddy Murphy and Menma Uzumaki!"

The ref raised up the NXT tag team titles and gave it to the time keeper. Making sure everyone is ready to go the ref rang the bell.

"Here we go, this is going to be something special," Bryon said.

"It looks like it's going to be Sin Cara starting off for the Lucha Dragons. And it looks its going be Buddy Murphy starting things off," Tom Phillips said.

Buddy Murphy and Sin Cara circled around each other. Buddy Murphy grabbed Sin Cara in a headlock trying to force him down to a knee. Sin Cara started fighting back as he started hitting Buddy Murphy in the stomach forcing Murphy to let go. Sin Cara then sent Murphy across the ring making him bounce off the ring ropes running into a drop kick from Sin Cara.

"What an amazing dropkick by Sin Cara," Bryon said.

"Watch Sin Cara," Tom Phillips said as Sin Cara across the ring and did a standing moon sault.

"Sin Cara with the pin," Corey said.

1

2…

"Murphy kicked out at the count of two," Tom said.

Sin Cara dragged Buddy Murphy to his corner and tagged in Kalisto. Kalisto got the top rope and frog splashed on Buddy Murphy.

"What great team work by the Lucha Dragons," Bryon said.

1

2…

"No, Murphy was able to the shoulder up." Bryon said.

"Buddy Murphy needs to tag in Menma right now," Corey said.

"Corey, I don't think Buddy Murphy is looking to tag in Menma. Remember what he said earlier tonight. He said 'tonight I'll prove to everyone and my tag team partner why I am the best athlete in the world'" Tom said.

Buddy Murphy sent Kalisto to the ropes and went for a clothesline, but Kalisto ducked and bounced off the middle rope going for a moonsault, but he was knocked down by forearm from Buddy Murphy.

"Oh, my goodness. That was nasty. Buddy Murphy just almost took Kalisto's head off," Corey said.

"Murphy with the cover," Bryon said.

1

2

"Kalisto kicks out at two," Tom said.

"It looks like Buddy Murphy isn't done yet." Bryon said,

Murphy started punching Kalisto then kicks him in the stomach. Buddy Murphy picks up Kalisto and sends to his corner.

"Is Murphy going to tag in Menma?" Corey said.

Menma has his hand out looking for the tag. Murphy looks at it and shakes his head getting boos from the audience. Murphy puts Kalisto on the top turnbuckle.

"What is Murphy thinking about doing here?" Bryon asked.

Murphy climbed the top rope and was looking to go for a suplex, but Kalisto blocked it and punched Buddy Murphy a couple of times. Kalisto grabbed Murphy's head as he turned around.

"Wait is Kalisto doing what I think he's about to do?" Corey asked.

"From the top rope! Kalisto is looking to end this," Tom said.

Kalisto hits the SALIDA DEL SOL from the top rope. The crowd gasped and the commentators were stunned quiet.

"Kalisto, hits the SALIDA DEL SOL from the top rope!" Corey said.

 _Holy Sh*t_

 _Holy Sh*t_

 _Holy Sh*t_

"Wow," Bryon said.

"Kalisto with the cover," Tom said.

1

2

"Is this it?" Bryon asked.

"Are going to crown new tag team champions?" Tom asked.

The refs hand was about to go down for the three count.

 _To be continued_

 **That's all I have left in me. Sorry about not uploading last week something had come up and I was having a hard time finding a way to write this match. This is the first wrestling match I have ever written and that sh*t is difficult to do with all the wrestling moves you have to write. I am sorry about the short chapter that's all I had left in me.**

 **By the way, I want to know if you guys want Menma and Murphy to keep the tag team championships or lose it to Sin Cara and Kalisto. Let me know. Anyways thank you guys for reading and I'll see you guys next time.**

 **Revised 11/28/2018**

 **Peace.**


	4. Until Next Time

Okay, I'm going to lie or sugarcoat this. As of right now, I am leaving Fanfiction and will be writing my stories from now on a new website. If you want to know where I will be posting my stories from now on please PM me. I'll still be on fanfiction but for just reading stories and commenting on the stories. I will no longer be posting stories here anymore.

So Until Next Time. Have an AWESOME DAY!


	5. Too Many PMs

Okay, I really didn't think this through and I realized it was a mistake telling you guys to PM me yesterday. I didn't think that they were going to be so many people messaging me in one night. Not that I don't appreciate it, but there's too many of them and I am just one person. So I am going to fix this right now.

The new website I will be posting my old and new stories from now on is going to be Wattpad under the same name. Don't space when you're typing in my name. It's just RaidenKagutsuchi on Wattpad. Once again thank you guys for the messages and I'll see you guys on Wattpad.


End file.
